


SFW Sanders Sides Drabbles

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sick Fic, Storms, distraction, merch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: A collection of SFW Sanders Sides (plus Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Short) Characters.Each Chapter will be tagged with the ship, and if possible warnings apply





	1. Chapter 1. Logince

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Logince

19\. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing 

 

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he came into the room, looking at Roman furiously scribbling something into a book. Knocking twice on the door frame, Logan frowned as the other didn’t even look up from what he was doing. Making his way over, Logan peeked over his shoulder, looking at the work, most of which didn’t really make sense.

“Ro?” Logan asked, frowning more as Roman grunted a response.

Resting his hands on Roman’s shoulders, Logan pressed the heels of his hands softly into the muscle, feeling Roman tense up before letting lose again.

“’M busy.” Roman mumbled, but the frantic writing slowed down.

“Oh, are you?” Logan asked, rubbing the muscles harder, making Roman groan and sit back.

Reaching to take the pen from his hand, Logan dropped it on the desk before moving to sit sideways on Roman’s lap.

“Lo.” Roman started, letting out a soft noise as Logan pressed their lips together.

Moving his hands back to Roman’s shoulders, Logan resumed his massage, lips working softly against his. Roman groaned softly hands wrapping around Logan’s waist, holding him loosely as Logan deepened the kiss. Smiling against his lips, one hand slid up into Roman’s hair, caressing the back of his head.

“So busy.” Logan teased, pulling back just a hair to nip his bottom lip.

“I was.” Roman insisted, breathlessly.

“Uh huh, I can see that.”

Roman let out a small growl, hands moving to Logan’s hips to displace him, only for Logan to press their lips together again. Fingers tightening into Logan’s shirt, letting out a breath through his nose as Logan’s kisses overtook him again.

“You sure you want to go back to writing?” Logan asked, giving his hair a small tug.

“Not in the least.” He rumbled, pressing their lips back together, ignoring the satisfied smile sliding over Logan’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Moxiety

6\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

 

Virgil groaned as his alarm started going off, pulling him from his sleep as the music played. Reaching over, he smacked at the clock, hitting the snooze button before settling back again. Letting out a small oof, Virgil wrapped his arm around Patton who was now against his side, forehead against his cheek.

“Don’ wanna.” Patton mumbled, shifting again so their heads were side by side.

“Me either.” Virgil yawned, turning his head, bumping his nose softly to his.

Smiling softly as Patton’s lips slid against his, Virgil rolled slightly as he kissed him back, arms wrapping him close. Patton’s kisses were slightly delayed, his fingers lax as they moved to rest on the side of Virgil’s neck. Letting out a happy sigh, Virgil ran his hand slowly over Patton’s side, keeping the kisses soft until Patton responded more.

The alarm going off again made them both jump, this time Patton reaching for it and smacking the snooze again.

“You know it’s bad to hit the snooze more than once in the morning.” Virgil teased, finally blinking his eyes open, to be met with an unimpressed Patton.

“Are you the pot of the kettle?”

“I’ll be the kettle today, now come back here.”

Patton stuck his tongue out at him, but slid back against him, pressing their lips back together. And if they were a little late because they hit the snooze button a few more times, no one had to know that it wasn’t bad traffic.


	3. chapter 3: Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Prinxiety

Lazily flipping through the channels, Virgil was starting to contemplate giving up on the tv all together. Clicking through a few more channels, he landed on a movie that he’d seen before, before tossing the remote on the table. Pulling out his phone, he started to open up an app before his phone was pulled out of his hands.

“Hey!” He huffed, before suddenly his lap was full of royalty.

“Is for horses.” Roman said, setting his phone to the side, before wrapping his hands around the sides of Virgil’s neck.

Pulling him closer, Roman waited until he got a small nod before pressing their lips together. Virgil’s hands moved to Roman’s hips, holding on as Roman deepened the kiss, thumbs brushing Virgil’s jaw. Shifting closer, Roman tilted Virgil’s chin up more, letting out a soft groan as Virgil’s hands slid under his top.

“Don’t get too hansy now, we are on the couch.” Roman mumbled against his lips, sucking softly on the Virgil’s bottom lip.

“You started it.” Virgil shot back, letting his hands slide higher up, fingers spread wide.

“Virgil.”

“Roman.” Virgil smirked, groaning as Roman kissed him again, holding on tight as Roman sunk them out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: analogical

when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more - analogical pls 

Heading down the hall, Virgil stopped outside Logan’s room, knocking before letting himself in when he got the go ahead. Smiling softly, he closed the door behind him before moving over to the desk where Logan was clacking away on his laptop. Hopping up on the desk, Virgil leaned over and gave Logan a kiss, humming as Logan returned it.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Logan’s neck, he deepened the kiss for a long moment before pulling back.

“I’m sorry, are you sure I’m not.”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Logan pressed their lips back together, standing up to stand between Virgil’s legs. Wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist, Logan leaned more into him, making Virgil groan softly. Sliding his hands up into Logan’s hair, Virgil returned the passion he was getting, trapping Logan with his legs.


	5. Moxiety. Sick fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Moxiety

Patton frowned as he came into the living room of Virgil’s place, looking at the lump under a pile of blankets. Closing the door behind him, Patton took the things he had into the kitchen before coming and sitting next to the lump.

“How the heck did you get sick so quickly?” He asked, brushing Virgil’s hair out of his red face.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, before coughing into the blankets.

“No, don’t apologize!” I’m here to take care of you, not make you feel worse.”

“You don’t have to, Pat. It’ll go away on it’s own.”

“Don’t you talk like that, or I will wait until you get better and fight you.”

“Not going to fight me now?”

Patton just glared at him, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead before getting up. Bringing him back some juice and pills, he made him take them before telling him he was making soup. A small smile graced Patton’s face as a small ‘thank you’ was heard from the lump, as he went to start on his family’s old chicken soup recipe.


	6. Moxiety: storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Moxiety

Virgil pulled one of his headphones off for a second, listening to see if someone had knocked. When the knock sounded again, he pulled his headphones off and moved them to around his neck. Getting up and opening the door, he was shocked to see Patton on the other side, fingers clenched into a teddy bear.

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, stepping out of the way for Patton to come in.

“Ok, so it’s going to sound stupid,” Patton mumbled as he moved to sit on the bed, hugging the bear tighter. “But a storm is really starting to brew out there, and I’m scared of storms.”

“That’s not stupid, a lot of people are afraid of storms.” Virgil said, sitting next to him.

“Yea?” He asked, making Virgil nod. “Do you think that maybe we can cuddle until it’s gone?”

“Sure, Pat.” Virgil smiled, grabbing his laptop as Patton moved to lay on the bed, waiting for Virgil to get into place, before taking his place tucked under Virgil’s arm. The sound of the storm fading between the movie Virgil put on, and the heartbeat under his ear.


	7. Logince: merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logince

“Roman, what even is all this?” Logan asked, as Roman pushed past him into his apartment, carrying a bunch of bags.

“You’ll see.” Roman said, setting them down on the coffee table.

“Ro.” Logan started closing the door before Roman was heading back out, telling him not to touch.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Logan went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and then sat on the couch to wait. Bringing in another armful, Roman shut the door with his foot before setting the bags down with the others. Taking the offered water, he took a few long drinks before sitting next to Logan, bouncing slightly.

“Do I get to know now?”

“Mhm! I found this new place and went a little nuts. Because I know you’re a geek for a lot of movies, video games, and musicals, so I bought you merch from the ones you love the most!”

“Roman, that must have cost a fortune, I can’t.”

“Shh,” Roman shushed him, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “You can and you will. I love you, Lo. And I finally found a way to thank you for all the things you’ve given to me over the years. So just accept them, please?”

“O-ok.” Logan whispered, feeling choked up as Roman pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. “Ok.”


	8. Analogical. Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Analogical

“Virgil, please, I’m sorry.” Logan called, running his hand down the wood of the door.

Cold silence answered him, making Logan fall to his knees, resting his head against the door.

“I’m begging you, please don’t lock yourself in your room. Please, just let me explain what happened, it’s all a misunderstanding.”

“That’s what they all say.” Virgil’s distorted voice filtered through the door, making Logan’s heart clench.

“Please, V. Please just let me in and give me five minutes, if you’re still upset I’ll leave you alone. Just please, give me five minutes.”

“Go away, Logan.” Virgil voice sounder further away, making Logan sob softly as the door melted into nothing, leaving Logan leaning against a blank wall.

“I’m sorry.”


	9. Roceit: Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roceit
> 
> Warning: Deceit (his name is Dimitri)

Warning: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)

 

“Hear me out.” Roman said, making Dimitri whip around and glare at him.

“Why the fuck should I listen to you?” He hissed, the pupil on his snake eye growing as he glared at him.

“Dee, please. I didn’t mean to be so late, I’m sorry.”

“Yea, why on earth would you remember something like our fucking anniversary.” Dee spat, turning back around again, before Roman wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to a stop again.

“Please, I did remember, I couldn’t possibly forget,” Roman breathed, pressing his face into the side of Dimitri’s neck. “I was trying to set something up and I lost track of the time, please just come with me.”

Dimitri sighed deeply, looking over his shoulder at Roman, before nodding his head.

“Fine, show me.”

“Thank you.” Roman breathed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before sinking them out and to his surprise.


End file.
